What If?
by gdahs
Summary: Instead of trying to barricade her son and herself in the room. Lily Potter nee Evans decides to fight Voldemort back the muggle way as she left her wand downstairs. Will Lily and Baby Harry survive? Will Sirius still go to azkaban?


**What If?**

"LILY! Run! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him

off!" James Potter shouted, pleading with his wife to listen to him

The gate creaked, signalling that Voldemort was getting closer

Lily Potter nee Evans glanced at James, nearly in tears with her emarald green eyes that her son has inherited, and nodded, mouthed 'I love you' before running upstairs to get herslf and her son Harry to safety away from Voldemort

James mouthed 'I love you too' at his wife before Lily sprinted away nearly in tears. He looked at the front door, waiting for Voldemort whilst putting his hand in his pocket looking for his wand... but couldn't find it.

_Shit _James panicked. _Where is it! Where is my wand_

James eyes widened. He threw it on the couch after playing with Harry, while he was entertaining his son by making colourful smoke appear out of it, much to Harry's delight.

But before James could think that much more of it. Voldemort blasted the front door of the hinges, while James attempted to use his arms as protection from the splinters and glass coming from the front door that used to be there

"James Potter!" Voldemort smirked

James stood up straight, strong. Thinking how to hold him off without his wand, before realising he's got no idea how.

"Goodbye" Voldemort said mockingly, still with that smirk on his face

And James' last thought while Voldemort raised his wand the words on the tip off his tongue

_Harry be safe, Be strong!... you too Lils... I'm sorry I can't be there for my wife and son much longer_

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A flash off green light and James Potter dropped down on the ground with a thud

Meanwhile upstairs, Lily screamed. Realising that her husband was no more.

Tears threatened to fall out her eyes. But Lily stayed strong

_No I have to stay strong... for Harry... now is not the time_

Lily, with a baby Harry in her arms, ran elegently fast to her sons room and slammed the door shut

Voldemort _almost_ winced at the slam of the door from the door. But _almost_ being the key word. He smirked, deciding to take as long as he can to walk upstairs as he's sadistic and loves to admit that he is loving this

Lily gently placed Harry down on the floor, wildly looking around Harry's room as inspiration to how to get both of them out of here alive

Harry's big innocent green emerald eyes stared at his mother. Even though he's fifteen months old, he knew what was going on

Panicking, Lily realised she only had two choices of how to survive.

Plan A. Barricade the room and hope Voldemort doesn't manage to get in. But realising before Voldemort had blown the front door off it's hinges before and he is _Lord Voldemort_.

Plan B. Find a weapon. Wait for Voldemort to get up here, hide behind the door and when Voldemort walks in the room, use all her strength and hit him with the muggle weapon, therefore causing Voldemort to collapse in pain(even though he's a dark lord you can't be immune to pain) and hurry up and get the hell out off the house, through the front door, even though there'll probably only be about 10 seconds to do this

After considering these two options, Lily liked plan B best. She picked up Harry and held him protectively in her arms. Picked up a bowling bat used for Quidditch that James bought for Harry trying to train him early

Voldemort still taking his time crept down to Harry's room. Snickering to himself considered knocking for a laugh. But decided not to. This 1 year old baby could be the end off him some day

He settled on kicking the door open as it looked as if it hasn't been locked in any way. To find it... empty

Voldemort looked dumbstruck, a humerous expression on his face. Cursing himself that he shouln't off took so long getting upstairs for his own amusemet

He took a step in the room. Stopped. Lightning struck and Voldemort could vagually hear children in the distance, celebratating Halloween as some kids were singing a made-up Halloween song

He settled on walking straight in the room as after taking a step, didn't seem like there were any booby traps anway... to get hit in the face a bowling bat used for Quidditch

Voldemort screamed in agony, his nose pouring with blood(as at the time he did have one then), before callopasing to his knees, clutching his poor nose trying to stop the agony and pain, before seeing a flash and blur of red hair run past him with a baby in her arms.

The baby was laughing. Laughing! He was shrieking with laughter at his embarrasment form getting hit by a bowling bat from a stupid...mudblood! Voldemort swallowed up his pain, gripped his wand tightly and shrieked...girlishly( I may say)

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

The flash off green light dangerously went straight to Lily's face. Lily shrieked and ducked out the way,

_Well the boy isn't laughing now _Voldemort thought with a smug expression, watching her run as he was still in too much pain to get up

"HAHA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID..." Lily yelled, before pausing to think of an insult

The words 'Bastard' was on the tip off Lily's tongue, but she can't swear as she has a baby in her arms. She shook her head, there's a chance they won't even survive and here she worried about language

She dashed down the stairs, avoiding to look at her husband's lifeless eyes looking at her

A second later. The gate ouside slammed which caused Lily's breathe to hitch

Lily stopped running, Standing there. Dreading the worst._ What if it's death eater. I nearly managed to escape from Voldemort but here I'm going to get caught by some wanna-be's_

A shadow formed. Lily couldn't breathe.

**What did you think? This was going to be a one-shot but I just needed a break so the max will be two chapters. Please review**


End file.
